Sobrevivientes y perdidos en una isla
by KathyAV
Summary: El Sr. McCarthy y su azafata se encontraban en el jet mientras éste va perdiendo equilibrio y que los lleva a enfrentar a algo que no esperaban en sus vidas. Por sus ojos pasaban las imágenes de su vida realizada. ONE-SHOT! OCC y AU


**Disclaimer: **La saga Twilight, no es mía, es de la maestra y majestuosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo hago una travesura con los personajes.

* * *

_**Éste es un one-shot dedicado exclusivamente a mi amiga "Diana de Gouveia". **_

_***Preciosa disfrútalo, lo hice con mucho cariño***_

* * *

**Sobrevivientes y perdidos en una isla.**

Mirando por la ventana del jet por donde viajaba, distinguiendo cada montaña y mares con su magnífica consagración, la azafata acababa de interrumpir mi ensueño por las nubes.

-Señor McCarthy, ¿se le ofrece algo?- dijo con amabilidad.

-Sí, traedme un wisky en las rocas.

-Con mucho gusto.

Volví a mirar de nuevo el paisaje mientras llegaba la azafata. Sentí unos movimientos inesperados pero malditamente bruscos en el jet. Miré encima de unas pocas sillas desocupadas hacia la cabina del piloto, ya que viajaba solo para un negocio y ésta avioneta estaba bajo mi nombre. Apareció enseguida la azafata un poco pálida pero con su profesionalidad me brindó seguridad.

-Señor McCarthy, no debe preocuparse, el piloto ha arreglado el fallo del momento. Aquí esta su bebida.

-Muchas gracias por la información- mientras le recibía el trago.

Necesitaba urgentemente disipar mis nervios sutiles, tomé un buen sorbo y sentí que el alcohol quemaba mi garganta y esófago. Ya me encontraba un poco más relajado, seguí mirando el horizonte. Al rato apareció de nuevo la azafata.

-Señor McCarthy ¿desea más wisky?

Había mirado el vaso y no caí en cuenta que ya estaba sin líquido. Le devolví el vaso.

-Gracias otro trago.

Se fue reiteradamente a hacer mi pedido. Otra vez sentí de nuevo los movimientos bruscos de la avioneta, me estaba preocupando, si realmente ya tenía una falla, si no se le había hecho el mantenimiento requerido. Salió la azafata con su mirada ya con indicios de alarma.

-Lo sentimos, Señor McCarthy, el avión en cualquier momento podría caer en pique, porque se ha quedado sin gasolina. No sabemos cuál sería la razón.

-¿Quéeee, pero cómo es posible eso? Vociferé ya desesperado.

-No sé, no podría explicarle la situación- estaba ya más preocupada, dependía de su vida para salvarse en cualquier momento.

-Necesito hablar con el piloto, por favor.

-Acompáñeme.

Fuimos hasta la cabina, la azafata golpeó la puerta de concubina, mientras el piloto le quitaba el seguro.

-Sr. Uley, acá esta el Sr. McCarthy, él desea que le explique la situación frente al fallo.

El avión empezó a perder estabilidad cruelmente haciéndonos caer e hiriéndonos sin pecado. Traté de agarrarme de algo pero inevitablemente fui al piso y la azafata también cayó encima de mí, rodamos varias veces por el piso y a la vez el techo de éste mismo porque el avión ya no tenía la suficiente potencia, pronto sentimos que el jet empezó a decaer violentamente estaba mirando por la ventana de la cabina y estábamos yendo directamente al mar.

Mi mente traspasaba todas las imágenes de mi vida, de mi infancia, de mi familia, de mis triunfos, de mis amigos. Y heme aquí que voy a morir sin piedad. La azafata se agarró de mí susurrando y suplicando por nuestras vidas. Temblaba y lloraba con clemencia. Yo solo opté por abrazarla y si teníamos que morir, no había nada que hacer.

En cuestiones de segundos vi como el jet golpeaba fuertemente por el mar, mientras éste se abría dentro del agua, la cabina resultó fuerte y no se abrió con la estrellada hacia el agua. Miré a la azafata todavía llorando, la moví para que se saliera del letargo de donde estaba. El piloto estaba inconsciente, mientras lo llamaba no me escuchaba… todavía nos quedaba unos pocos más de segundos. La azafata trato de ponerse de pie, mientras se tropezaba andando buscando algo. Abrió una estantería y nos votó una máscara para oxígeno y el tubo. Ella cogió el suyo, el avió ya empezaba a llenarse de agua sin misericordia. Moví agudamente al piloto pero éste no respondía nada, toqué su pulso y no tenía ya señales de vida.

Divisé a la azafata, ella estaba pensando que hacer si abrir la puerta pero así mismo nos golpearía fuertemente el agua, dijo que esperáramos que se llenara un poco para así mismo abrir la puerta. Acerté con ella esta situación, ya que me parecía lógico. Aunque la refuté que entre más hondo más difícil podríamos llegar a la cima.

-Entonces hagamos el intento y salgamos de ella.

Fue hasta la puerta a quitar la seguridad pero ella no pudo. Me miró expectante y fui hasta allá para ayudarle. Puse toda mi fuerza en ella para abrirla pero se encontraba atascada. Intenté de nuevo y nada que había podido mover la seguridad. El agua ya me llegaba a la altura de mi pecho pero la azafata ya lo tenía hasta su cuello. Reuní de nuevo todas mis fuerzas rogando salir de esta. Sentí un pequeño movimiento y seguí intentándolo hasta que por fin giró la seguridad. Terminó de girar ella, y miré a la azafata para alistarnos, ya teníamos puestas las mascaras y abrimos la puerta. El avión inmediatamente se llenó completamente del agua. Estábamos saliendo de ella, mientras flotábamos por el agua, empecé a nadar hacia la cima y miraba a la vez a mi compañera. Ella traía algo en su mano que no había percatado antes.

Duramos más o menos unos 10 minutos nadando y nadando fuertemente, al lado de mi compañera sobreviviente. Llegamos a la cumbre del mar, mi compañera quitó su máscara y con el bote salvavidas abrió un botón, éste se infló mágicamente. Traté de subirme en ella para ayudar a mi compañera. Ya estaba dentro del bote, y colaboré a la joven mientras trataba de deslizarse encima de él. Logró entrar en ella, suspiró fuertemente por la salvación. Le regale una sonrisa cargada de sinceridad y seguridad.

-¡Eh!, quién lo diría- murmuró contenta. No salía del shock porque sobrevivió.

-Opino lo mismo que usted. Por cierto, ¿cuál es su nombre?, debo recomendarla mucho por su profesionalidad- dije haciéndola reír.

-Soy Isabella Swan, pero me gusta que me llamen Bella- contestó sonrojada.

-Mucho gusto hasta en esta situación- confesé.

-Estoy mirando y solo veo mares y mares, ¿será que llegaríamos a una isla desierta?- dijo con un deje de nervios.

Miré mi entorno y ¡maldición!, tenía toda la razón Bella, nada por aquí y nada por allá.

-Cierto…- dije con desilusión.

Bella empezó a tiritar del frio suave del ambiente. Miré a ella y le pedí que nos uniéramos para entrar en calor, ya que estábamos empapados. Nos juntamos, aprecié su cuerpo frio y tembloroso, la abrigué en mis brazos haciéndole entrar en calorcito. Ella se acurrucó fuertemente a mi pecho. Empezó a sollozar débilmente, su cuerpo contraía sin detenerse.

-¿Te sientes mal?, perdona la pregunta. Sé que no es un momento para estar bien, pero al menos guardamos una esperanza- dije mirándola en sus ojos ya llorosos.

-Me siento terriblemente bien, porque no tengo nada de heridas graves solo superficiales, y aquí solos en un mar sin horizonte.

-Tienes razón, dejar que el mar nos lleve a donde sea, que no suceda una tormenta porque estamos perdidos.

-S-si- dijo tartamudeando.

La abracé más fuerte, para que sintiera que al menos no moría sola sino conmigo aunque seamos unos extraños en estos momentos. Cerró sus ojos, empezando a calmarse, su respiración ya se encontraba normal, la cual llegó a acompasarse. Le seguí acariciando su brazo y su espalda para confortarla.

Enseguida cerré mis ojos, para descansar de toda emoción de hace unas horas. Mis parpados rindieron el trabajo y quedé dormido.

* * *

Sentí que me movían ligeramente, subí un poco mis parpados y divisé una luz, estaba ella como un ángel frente a mí, con todo su esplendor, mágicamente hermosa y sonrojada, con su cabello revuelto que movía por cualquier dirección por el viento. Su reflejo denotaba un poco de tristeza, estaba llorando sutilmente, un ángel no debería llorar.

-Ángel mío, no deberías llorar, ¿no se supone que los ángeles no lloran?- pregunté con voz ronca.

-Sr. McCarthy, está delirando. ¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó preocupada.

-Yo estoy bien, tranquila- respondí con una nota suave de alegría.

-Y ¿porqué sonríe?- preguntó ceñuda.

-¿No estamos en el cielo?- pregunté confundido.

-Estamos aquí en el mar y en el bote, ¿recuerdas el suceso anterior?- preguntó con recelo.

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa, cuantas horas había dormido. Me encontraba en una disputa mental, mientras me golpeaban dolorosamente los recuerdos del accidente.

-Sr…- susurró.

-Tranquila, ya recuerdo, pensaba que era una pesadilla de la cual despertaba y fuera como antes- dije con tristeza.

-La esperanza es lo único que no se pierde- murmuró.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

Me erguí bien para mirar el panorama frente mí, y todavía veía solo mar.

-¡Diablos!- espeté duro.

-¡Quéee!- dijo.

-Sin saber por dónde vamos- confesé expirando fuerte.

-mm.

-¿Dormimos mucho?- pregunté confundido.

-Creo que sí, toda la tarde y noche- contestó.

-¡Caray!

-Ajá

Cada uno entramos en su mundo interior, iba pensando en lo del negocio, no se haría posible este acto, igual ya deberían haberse enterado, el piloto podría haber mandado un mensaje de emergencia frente al suceso inevitable. No tenía enemigos en los negocios, me consideraba un hombre muy correcto y honesto en cada tratado que se hacía. Ésta era mi imagen de un ser terriblemente fuerte y amenazante, no me dejaba intimidar de cualquier aparecido que me hiciere temblar ni nada. Tan decidido y arrogante frente a ello, pero en realidad era otro hombre cuando salía del mundo de trabajo. Soy humilde, encantador, juguetón, admirable por mis acciones humanitarias, colaborador y apoyaba cualquier organización que tuviese una actividad de repartir recursos para colegios, hospitales, restaurantes y microempresas brindándoles ayudas económicas para realizar su labor sin problemas.

Juraba que habían pasado horas y horas mientras pensaba en mi vida, el día cada vez iba adquiriendo un tono rojizo al momento crepuscular, miraba de vez en cuando a Bella y ella muy callada y nutrida en su mundo también. Hasta que escuché uno sonido, uno que no esperaba. Bella me miró indignada, pero yo la refuté con otra mirada demostrándole que yo también andaba en la misma situación. Mi estomago estaba pidiendo comida urgentemente desde hace horas. De por sí yo era comelón a la hora de disfrutar manjares, no le negaba nada a mi organismo frente a la comida.

Volví a mirar una vez más mi entorno, nada de señales de tierra. Me recosté de nuevo para descansar de nuevo, mi cuerpo ya empezaba a sentirse débil por la falta de alimento. Ajusté mis brazos encima de mi pecho para entrar un poco de calor. Bella me miró y pidió con su mirada acurrucarse a mi lado, abrí mis brazos y la recibí con gusto. La abracé nuevamente, empezaba a gustarme su presencia y su imagen, no era una mujer hostigante como otras que tuve, más bien una mujer muy tranquila y conservada. Se encogió fuertemente a mi pecho, y me acariciaba encima de él.

-Soy aburrida de por sí- dijo de repente.

-No, no eres aburrida, ese es tu forma de ser, es respetable eso- contesté dándole tranquilidad.

-Ya.

-Duerme y descansa que mañana será otro día- dije susurrando a la vez que cerraba de nuevo mis ojos.

* * *

Abrí mis ojos frente al nuevo día, estaba haciendo un frío de los perros terriblemente. Bella todavía estaba durmiendo tan tranquila y ajena de su alrededor. Admiré una vez más su rostro, se hallaba con sopor, ruborizada tenuemente y cabellos revueltos. Una de sus piernas se encontraba tan cerca en mi entrepierna, estaba en falda y dejaba ver entre ellas sus muslos delgados, largos y blanquecinos por toda su piel hasta su rostro, parecía que no hubiese estado en playa alguna vez para broncearse. Ella era mi azafata confiable y recomendada por la empresa Volturi S.A. para prestarme el servicio de compañía y de atención al cliente, varias veces viajé con ella a muchas ciudades. Me despertó un deseo sexual, el sólo haberla recorrido con mis ojos y pensándola deseándola irremediablemente.

Fue abriendo sus ojos con suavidad, mientras se acostumbraba a la luz del día, la acompañó ferozmente su sonido en su estómago. Carcajeé sutilmente, ella me dio una mirada exasperada. Se paró para acomodarse sentada. Un reflejo en su rostro mostraba una clara y evidente sonrisa, que cambió rudamente mirando mi entrepierna. Yo me acomodé mejor para no mostrar mi deseo inevitable, ella apenas sonrió tenuemente mirando hacia el destino. Me perdí en su expresión, denotaba mucha simpatía y tranquilidad. Me señaló con un dedo hacia su dirección, me erguí y vi tierra casi cerca. Le regalé una sonrisa sincera por el momento que alumbraba nuestros ojos llenos de esperanzas. Calculé que quedaba como a unos 50 metros de distancia, así que empecé a remar con mi brazo derecho con fuerza para alcanzar hacia la playa, Bella adquirió la misma actividad, remamos tan fuertes que llegamos y nos bajamos hacia el mar caminando ya por la arena. Bella empezó a saltar y a gritar porque ya estábamos en tierra. La admiré una vez más y comenzaba ya enamorarme de su persona. Ella me cogió de las manos para internarnos dentro del bosque y empezar a buscar comida urgentemente, caminamos y buscamos cualquier alimento comestible, Bella encontró unos frutos, como una especie de ciruelas, cogió una y la limpió, pegó un pequeño mordisco evitando consumir para evitar cualquier rechazo del organismo. Afirmo que se podían comer de ellas, ella se quitó su chaqueta para hacer una maleta temporal y cogió muchas de esta fruta, la llenó hasta que no cupieron más. Nos devolvimos por la misma ruta que habíamos transitado para salir a la parte despejada. Cada uno cogió su porción grande de esta fruta y lo comimos con hambre, quería saciarme de ella para quitar la molestia del dolor.

Ligeramente quedé satisfecho, pero deseaba algo de sal. Bella me estaba observando, tenía una pelea mental, seguramente querría indagarme.

-¿Tú crees que nos encontrarán aquí?- inquirió con angustia.

-No sé, no podría responder esta pregunta. Todo depende del destino. Tenemos que hacer fogata para hacer señales de humo- dije divertido.

-Cierto…-murmuró.

-¡Eh! ¿No te gusta mi sentido de humor?- pregunté ofendido.

-No es eso, es la misma situación que me pone así como sin energía para seguir, pero de algo estoy aquí viva.

-¡Ah!- murmuré.

Pronto empezó a caer el día con los últimos rayos del sol, me levanté para buscar madera y hacer fogata, tenía principios básicos de campamento, así que busqué maleza seca y varios palos que tuvieran punta para empezar a hacer el intento. Mientras Bella traía el bote, para acostarnos dentro de ella. Encontré varios pedazos de madera y emprendí con ellas dos para producir chispa y salvar el poco calor dentro de ella. Intenté varias veces y ya me estaba rindiendo. Bella se acerco para brindarme ayuda, rodeando de ella evitando que recibiera viento. Seguí probando hasta que logré de nuevo unas chispas, Bella cogió varia maleza seca para así mismo ayudar con un poco de aire y éste prendiera, logramos una pequeña llama pero muy débil, llenándolo de más maleza para que cogiera fuerza, y así mismo fue prendiendo y quemando, seguimos con la labor hasta que logramos que prendiera con todo su esplendor suave, la rodeé de varios pedazos de madera seca, cada vez ya con más impulso el fuego, seguí colocando más madera encima para que no se agotara tan rápido su vehemencia.

Bella estaba abstraída admirando la fogata en sí, las enseñanzas que me dieron en el campamento las apliqué aquí y daba gracias a mi padre por haberme mandado a este lugar de mala gana. Así que todo lo que aprendo en esta vida, siempre alguna vez lo voy a necesitar. Me hallaba sonriente.

-Sr. McCarthy

-Por favor, no me llames Sr, llámeme Emmett, ya no debería existir tanto formalismo en esta situación- correspondí con una sonrisa.

-Bien, Emmett, puedo pedirte un favor- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Dime.

-Me da miedo internarme allí, y pues… necesito… hacer… mis necesi… da… des…- dijo tan nerviosa y avergonzada.

-¡Ah!, tranquila te acompaño, no te preocupes- dije asintiendo.

Caminamos sin alejarnos del lugar, mientras ella buscaba donde hacer sus necesidades, hasta en eso no me había dado cuenta del organismo para hacer su trabajo. El solo nombrar eso, ya me vinieron las ganas de desocupar la vejiga, esperaría que ella hiciera lo suyo y después lo haría. Me giré para darle privacidad mientras miraba hacia el mar, todo tan callado e insólitamente abrumador por la soledad que nos acompañaba. Terminó avisándome que ya estaba lista, le pedí también que me esperara mientras hacía lo mío. Descargué la vejiga pronunciando un descanso, me giré y cogí su mano para seguir el camino hacia la fogata. Sentí unas pequeñas descargas por la piel de mi mano, pronto la solté sin rechazarla, me embargó un miedo sin pudor, nunca había proclamado tal compartimiento y me dejara en shock. Nos acostamos en el bote salvavidas, ni tan lejos ni tan cerca de la fogata para evitar ser prendidos por el plástico, volvió a mirar pidiendo espacio a mi lado, le abrí mis brazos para que se juntara conmigo, me estaba gustando ese gesto.

-Gracias Emmett- dijo.

-De nada preciosa.

-Quiero saber más de ti, puedes contarme lo que desees y te escucho atentamente.

-Bueno, ya deberías saber que soy hombre de negocios y viajo constantemente para cerrar tratados. Mi empresa fue fundada por mi abuelo, mi padre siguió sus pasos y aquí estoy también, amo trabajar y servir en esta empresa, aunque ya esté bajo a mi nombre como herencia de antepasados, sigo los pasos de mi padre que ya murió hace unos años por una enfermedad incorregible. Desde éste momento me dediqué a crear sedes por diferentes estados del país, ha cogido éxito frente a su transparencia, honestidad y efectividad que refleja cada sede.

-Que bien

-Sí, gracias a mi padre, le debo mi integridad y formación de carácter como un diamante cuando estoy en los negocios, fuera de ellos soy otro, el más sencillo, más juguetón y bromista con los amigos de un grado alto de confianza.

-Tu padre debió ser un gran hombre- susurró.

Asentí correspondiéndole una sonrisa sincera.

-¿Tú tienes novia?- preguntó bajito.

-No, la carga de la empresa no me ha dado tiempo para tener una relación estable- confesé.

-Comprendo, el mío a pesar de que viajo constantemente, mantengo una relación pero se ha ido aflojando últimamente, ya no recibo el mismo afecto y cariño como antes.

-¡Vaya! Pero si eres muy hermosa para que se pierda el interés en la relación.

-Hermosa yo, no me hagas reír, soy una chica simple.

-Dentro de cada mujer esta su esencia que no lo ve todos los seres mortales en esta tierra, cada uno tiene ojos para una mujer.

Sonrió con sinceridad, había un brillo expectante en sus ojos, mientras me admiraba. Le devolví el gesto.

-¿Hace cuanto que estás solo?

-Hace tres años, la última fue desesperante, ninguno de los dos quedamos bien.

-¡Ah!...- susurró.

Se separó levemente de mí mientras cogía su chaqueta donde todavía poseía frutos allí, empezamos a comer de ella y agotamos los últimos que había.

Se puso su chaqueta y volvió a recostarse encima de mí, con su rostro relativamente cerca de mí, la miré y me perdí en sus orbes achocolatados, se aproximó un poco más, ya sentía el aliento sobre mí, me embriagué de su olor tan malditamente femenino la cual conllevó a despertar ese nuevo deseo que tuve esta mañana, sus labios tocaron suavemente a los míos, un beso que dejó palpitante bajo la piel de mis labios con ganas de saborear su boca. Así que tomé mi mano y la puse en su cabeza para que se apegara a mi rostro. Me perdí en su gesto caluroso, sabía a glorioso que provocaba fundirme en ella. Con una mano acunó mi cara mientras la otra agarraba ligeramente mi cabello. Nos giré y empecé besarla furiosamente, sabía tan sabrosa a pesar de los días sin bañarnos, lamí su cuello con desesperación y expiraba una fragancia espantosamente buena a mi gusto, necesitaba desahogar mi deseo con ella, ella con sus manos temblorosas fue despojando mi chaqueta y desabotonando mi camisa manchada y sucia. Una vez más, admiró mi torso con la luz de la fogata, lo recorría con sus dedos llenándome de descargas menudas por todos mis músculos desarrollados en mi pecho marcado.

Uno de sus labios era mordido dándome una señal de ambición y posesión frente a mi persona. Nos fundimos otra vez con propiedad de labios dando guerras entre ellos, mientras la desvestía con calma, admiraba cada detalle y centímetro de su piel, se encontraba ya sin blusa, falda y ni medias que las había quitado con sensualidad. El ambiente se hallaba tan mágicamente dado para nosotros obteniendo una experiencia inolvidable. Le quité su sostén y admiré una vez más su par de senos tan deseables para lamerlos y chuparlos con devoción, me perdí con ellos, uno lo besaba y el otro lo acariciaba, ella gemía audiblemente como canto para mis oídos. Quería hacerla suspirar y hacerla gritar bajo mis caricias. Ella me separó exquisitamente para hacer lo suyo, desabotonó el pantalón y bajó la cremallera de él, bajó de un tirón para sacarlo de allí, miró mi entrepierna dolorosa y palpitante bajo mi calzón como un preso dentro de él. Su mano rozó suavemente encima de mi miembro, gemía con desesperación por el fuego insoportable que llevaba dentro de mi ser, sus dientes agarraron mi calzón haciéndolo más erótico a mi vista, sonreí por su acto valiente para hacerme sufrir más. Con sus manos ayudaron a bajar mi calzón y yo estaba muy feliz ayudando más a la situación. Me miraba expectante y con ojos extremadamente abiertos.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- pregunté bromeando.

Rio suave.

-Sí, me gusta lo que veo, está el miembro más dotado y majestuosamente grueso para mi gusto- dijo sonriendo.

Estaba feliz por mi paquete, de eso estaba orgulloso, las veces que estuve con una mujer siempre la dejaba sin alientos y se enamoraban más por mi despertar sexual y correspondencia mutua.

Ella se quitó su tanga con sensualidad, dejándome a la vista su coño terriblemente húmedo y lista para mí. Se posicionó encima de mí, cogió mi miembro con su mano delicada para entrar en ella una vez más. Penetré dentro de ella, sabía tan exquisita y caliente para mi gusto, empezó con un vaivén suave mientras me recorría el placer desde el miembro hasta por todas las terminales nerviosas. Ella gemía eróticamente, todo de ella me invitaba a fundirme en ella y hacerla gritar y suspirar. Nos giré, seguía embistiéndola cada vez más duro.

-Más…. du… ro… ahhh- dijo entrecortada.

-Claro… prin… cesa, así…

-¡Ahh! Ahí… mis… mo- jadeó.

La arremetí con más fuerza golpeando mis testículos en sus nalgas, dolían terriblemente pero también estaba sabrosa la escena verla jadear pidiendo clemencia con más dosis. Mi cuerpo estaba empezando a perder fuerza y sentir un dolor en el vientre, estaba a punto de eyacular, pero debía aguantar más, primero ofrendarle su orgasmo para acabar juntos. Ella por su parte pegó un alarido tan fuerte pero como canto para mis tímpanos, su vagina apretaba dolorosamente mi miembro, estaba teniendo su orgasmo, su cuerpo empezaba a convulsionar bajo mis brazos.

-Ven… te… junto.. a m-mi- jadeó.

-Ya- grité

Exploté dentro de ella, y caí encima de su torso femenino y sudado, todavía no salía dentro de ella, me confortaba su calor y humedad rodeando mi miembro. Respirábamos entrecortado, mientras nos calmábamos de este agite inusual. Al rato salí de ella y sentí un vacío grande en mi interior. Me miró regalándome una sonrisa sincera.

-Gracias…- susurró.

-Pero ¿de qué princesa?

-Por este momento tan maravilloso, hacia mucho rato que necesitaba estar con un hombre- confesó susurrando.

Seguimos otro rato así, empezaba ya entrar la medianoche, mi piel comenzó a erizarse por el frio. Me separé de ella para coger la ropa y la de ella para vestirnos, la cual aceptó enseguida. Me recosté nuevamente, mientras terminó de colocarse su chaqueta para coger calor. Se recostó encima de mí, bajó sus párpados y comenzó con una suave y acompasada respiración. Yo seguí poniendo mi atención hacia la fogata, verificaba que no le faltara una rama por ahí sin quemarse para mantener vivo el fuego. Entré de nuevo al mundo de Morfeo.

* * *

Advertí unos sonidos raros, acababa de despertarme abriendo los ojos abruptamente, giré mi cabeza hacia arriba el cielo poniendo atención y era un helicóptero. Desperté a Bella con energía para que saliera del mundo de los sueños. Me miró ceñuda y no comprendía mi sonrisa frente a la salvación. Le indiqué con un gesto hacia el reino celestial, ella giró su cabeza y me sonrió con felicidad. Nos levantamos y empezamos a hacer señas para que nos rescataran.

El helicóptero fue abordando lo más alejado de nosotros mientras caminábamos hacia el encuentro. Salió un señor bajando su cabeza por el efecto de las alas que seguían moviendo sin parar. Se fue acercándonos la figura masculina y lo reconocí inmediatamente, era Jacob Black, mi guardaespaldas digno de confiar y otro señor.

-Mi Sr. McCarthy, ¡qué alegría verlo de nuevo!

-Gracias- confesé feliz.

-¿Se encuentra usted bien?- preguntó aquél

-Estoy bien físicamente, pero admito que tengo mucha hambre.

-Usted está en toda la razón hace 4 días que no come, estoy contento que sobreviva de ello- contestó y giró su cabeza para mirar a la dama, -¿Usted señorita se encuentra bien?- preguntó con formalidad.

-Bien, nada ha pasado a mayores, sólo necesitamos alimento urgentemente.

-Acompáñenme de regreso- constató mi guardaespaldas.

-Gracias- confirmé.

Seguimos el camino hacia el helicóptero, mientras abordábamos en ella para despejar. El médico nos miró concienzudamente adentro, revisando todas nuestras partes, mientras regresábamos al destino en un lapso de media hora. Estábamos llegando al sitio donde tenía que haber llegado hace 4 días para cerrar el negocio. Bajamos del helicóptero, a unos largos metros de distancia que nos separaba estaba mi sucesor y seguidor de mi padre fielmente Carlisle Cullen. Tenía en su rostro una preocupación muy marcada, con bastantes ojeras alrededor de sus ojos. Abrió sus brazos para abrazarme con ternura. Me infundí en ella con amor.

-Hijo, me tenías muy preocupado, creí que te había perdido para siempre

-Imagínate yo, si vi todo lo que sucedió frente a mis ojos.

-Lo importante es que estas vivo y estás aquí conmigo.

-Sí, Carlisle.

-Y ¿la señorita quién es?

-Ella es Bella, era la azafata que iba también el jet. Somos sobrevivientes- contesté contento.

* * *

_Ya la presentaría como mi amiga, porque se lo merecía. La conquistaría para que se enamorara de mí. La noche anterior que habíamos compartido era algo sagrado para mí, además que no nos cuidamos como debía ser, por las circunstancias que nos unió. Así que me haría cargo de ella, la convencería para que dejara su trabajo y se viniera a vivir conmigo. No me importaba que no la conociera bien, pero dentro de mi corazón demostraba una vez más que estaba con la mujer perfecta para caminar juntos y construir muchas cosas más._

* * *

_**:'(**_

**Fin**

* * *

**_Jejejejejeje, aquí me tienen con una nueva historia corta más, realmente estoy totalmente loca por mis escapatorias mentales para escribir con vehemencia cada vez mas. Pueden encontrar tal vez errores, porque no revisé mucho, si algo debo cambiar o modificar, haganmelo saber, porque todavía estoy en proceso de aprendizaje :P_**

**_¿Merezco un rw? Déjenmelo saber que responderé con agrado a cada un de ustedes si no es anónimo._**

**_Con afecto Kathy._**


End file.
